


The running Vocalist

by Sumul1f3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, F/F, F/M, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Keytar Kaede Akamatsu, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Supportive Akamatsu Kaede, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, guitarist Oma Kokichi, mute Saihara Shuichi, pop sensation Saihara Shuichi, singer Kuwata Leon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumul1f3/pseuds/Sumul1f3
Summary: Ouma has always helped the mystrerious Isaki with they're music, and a few other as well.But he always wonders how they look like, cause the only existence he knows about them is they're beautiful voice.- - -Isaki is a internet name to present someone and lets just say they're a singer in people's view.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The running Vocalist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also on wattpad!
> 
> If anyone wants any kind of request scene here or a oneshot of a another ship you can go ask me on tumblr or instagram!

Ouma has always helped Isaki with they're music, as he was a electric guitarist.

He wasn't the only one that helped them.

Akamatsu helps with the piano, she can also play the keytar if needed.

And drumroll please~

Iruma plays the drums in they're music, basically a whole band.

Of course there are other people but the only one he knows and meet are those two. He was already close to Iruma, Akamatsu was there because theye're dating. And he's basically a threesome at this point, so he always left them together when they get all smoochi. Nah, he ain't gonna watch a whole make-out section.

He was listening to one of the song cover Isaki did a few months back when he was still in highschool, it didn't have any of his guitar music in it but it had the piano in it, that Akamatsu did. Speaking of Akamatsu, he saw her on the phone texting someone- probably Isaki cause Iruma was there too. Wonder why they we're giggling together.

Isaki voice was like a girl, but they weren't so sure of they're gender cause they have never seen them before- the only thing they know about they're existence is just they're voice. Nothing other than that has ever been seen.

Isaki's voice was mellifluous, he couldn't take enough of it. 

He was on the best part of the song, when his headphones were taken off of his head "wha-"

"Wow, you've been listening to they're music for awhile now. What? you have a crush on them or something?" Iruma smirks down on Ouma's face, his headphones close to her ears.

"Wha- I do not!! I don't even know they're gender how do i have a crush on them when i don't even know?"

"Easy! bet they're a girl cause of they're voic-!" before she can finnish that, she got hit on the head by Akamatsu.

"You can't just assume they're a girl just because of they're voice! it's the same thing when you can't just think they're straight because of they're status."

Ouma was now looking at Iruma "see, even Akamatsu-Chan agrees with me!"

Iruma frowns at Akamatsu "babeeeeee!!"

"sorry sweety but Ouma's right, i don't even know despite how close we are." Akamatsu kissed Iruma's cheek as a form of apologie.

"nishishi, btw why you guys here?" Ouma asked.

"It's time for out last class of the first day." Akamatsu sighs "How time fly's~"

"I know right." Ouma stands up, and start to walk up to the door of the rooftop "come on! we gonna be late if ya don't hurry up!~"

\- - -

Ouma, Iruma, and Akamatsu finally got to one of the classes they got together- which was the seminar. 

They saw the other people that had the seminar with them, a few are talking to each other, few are on they're phones, and other is just sitting alone minding they're business.

But one took Ouma's view- they had navy blue hair that was straight, they had yellow-greyish eyes, and they were wearing a mask. Theye're clothes were baggy, seems comfy to him. They were just staring out the window by they're own. And so Ouma tries to approach theme. Keyword: tried.

"Hello~" the bluenet looks over to Ouma's way "Why are you sitting all alone?" Ouma tilted his head to the side. 

But the only thing that the bluenet do was just stare. He didn't move one bit, that is until he took the eye contact to long, he looks away from Ouma- still hasn't answered his question. _Rude,_ Ouma thought with a little frown.

That was until he was called out from Iruma, that was just a few sits far from where he stands. "Yo Ouma! You found a sit for us?" 

Ouma looks over to the bluenet once again, _still avoiding i see,_ he thought. "Yeh!! Let's sit here you two!"

And so the couple comes over to Ouma "You found a new friend or something?" Iruma asked.

"hm. . .not really?" 

"What does that mean??" Akamatsu was the next to ask.

"He hasn't answer my question."

The other two blondes looks over to the bluenet, now the bluenet was clearly sweating now because of they're stare. Before they could question the bluenet the professor comes in to the room. They had lilac purple hair, with one braid. They were wearing one of the uniforms for the professor's. "sit down everyone, we will be introdocing ourselves first before we start anything." after hearing that every one goes takes a spot around the room.

Ouma was sitting right beside the bluenet, the other side was Iruma. They just sat there before the professor- named Kirigiri- ordered to start introducing themselves. One after one everyone introduce themeselves, and Ouma was next after Iruma.

"The name's Kokichi Ouma, Nice to meet ya~" 

And the next one was the bluenet, but they didn't stand up but they looked over to the professor with a questioning expresion. Msr.Kirigiri got the message "you can introduce yourself in any kind of way you want." Kirigiri confirms.

And so the bluenet stands up and goes over to the front board, and takes the chalk that was sitting beside the board. He starts to write-

_**Shuichi Saihara 18y/o**_  
The blunet looks over to the class to find anykind of confirm and than goes back writing.

_**I'm mute.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I did not get all this ideas by myself.
> 
> Inspiration from:  
> deaf kokichi (idk it just kinda there) from reiiyu on insta  
> deaf shuichi from echobubbles02 of His Silence (go read)  
> guitarist and the other drv3 players from -D-DICTATORS on wattpad of a band AU  
> A song that i will show in a few more chapters  
> mute shuichi is from a fanfic i read a long time ago  
> Rainych me and my cousin fav singer (because jappaneas)


End file.
